Save Me With Your Touch
by Amoe Chan
Summary: Hiccup was a talented young man, thought to have a bright future ahead of him. But one unfortunate day, he had an accident, suffered in a coma, and woke up to find that he could see ghosts! Terrified, he prayed the Gods to send him something to repel the spirits. His wish was granted, problem was, he had to touch this "something": A man, who goes by the name of Jack Frost. ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. It's another HiJack story of mine which was inspired by a Korean Drama called, "The Master's Sun." It was a horror, romance-comedy drama about a woman who had an accident which gave her the ability to see ghosts. (I'll continue the briefing at the bottom. XD) **

**Hope you guys enjoy~ I have some serious love for this drama. And I decided that I would love it even more if I infused it with HiJack.**

**Thank you so much, ChibiSasori1827 of deviantart for allowing me to use your artwork as cover. :D I believe she has an FF account as well under the name of ChibiSasori. Link of artwork in deviantart: /art/You-ve-grown-452997217**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It makes me sad.**

* * *

**Touch**

"How are you feeling?" a woman in white asked, looming over his face. Her blonde hair draped down her shoulders, covering the blinding light like golden curtains.

He lifted his hand up to caress her face but paused his arms midway, examining the hoses pierced through his skin. A tape secured the transparent tube into the back of his hand, dripping clear liquid to his bloodstream. "Where…am I?" He uttered, licking his badly chapped lips.

Her sky blue eyes glinted with happiness, curling up her soft pink lips as she answered, "Back to life." Her voice reverberated, resembling lyrical prayers sang by choirs that filled his body and mind with equanimity. He thought over her response, his eyes never gazing away from her face. He felt as if an angel was watching over him, shooing away the worries he swore he should be feeling right at that moment.

Her right hand descended down to his suspended arm, interlocking her soft fingers with his calloused ones. She slowly brought their joint hands up to her face, caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand. Her free hand roamed down to touch his face, slowly trailing the outline of his unmanly jaw that never seemed to have a single stub of facial hair out its pores. She giggled softly, making his lips twitch into a smile.

It was perfect.

It was serene.

It felt like he was in heaven.

..WAS IN HEAVEN.

That quickly TURNED to HELL.

The gentle fingertips curled atop his chin, nails slowly grazed back up to his cheek. Hiccup's tranquillity perished for his eyes widened in alarm, her nails dug on his face painfully, puncturing the outer skin and exposing his facial flesh. Blood oozed out of the wounds, dripping down his cheeks and pooling at his head pillow.

The smile she had on her face stayed but the serenity it once gave has long faded. Her lips stretched wider and closer to the side of her ears. Her facial skin stretched forcibly along with her smile, blood and blisters appeared on her outstretched lips, baring every single sharp-canine tooth inside her mouth.

The eyes that filled him bliss was now enrapturing him fear. Red seeped through her pupils, spreading out to the rest of her blue irises. The whiteness of her cornea turned to sickly yellow with veins popping from the corners of her eyes, creeping like red lightning against the afternoon sky.

He gasped as she slipped her hand out of his grasp, reaching her newly free hand to grapple his neck. Her left hand scratched down from his cheek, joining the other in blocking his air supply. He tried to shake her off but to no avail. She climbed up to his bed, straddling his chest with both of his arms by the side.

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE ALIVE!? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She screamed few inches away from his face. Her grip tightened, making his head tilt back to the softness of his pillow, baring out his neck more.

He felt the toes of his feet curl…no, he was wrong for he only felt one foot move its toes. He did not have enough time to wallow this thought though, for black dots started to appear at his eyesight, making his irises rolled up to the top of his head, slowly blocking away the image of the woman.

"WHY!?" She shouted with a crack of her voice. "WHY ARE YOU…," she trailed with a sob, "…not here with me…?" She questioned softly. Her grip on his neck loosened, making him refocus his eyes on her. He was at a lost on what to feel. The frightening image of hers went away, going back to the angel he once saw. Her eyes were now holding back tears. She covered her face with the palm of her hands, bringing them down to her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips.

She closed her eyes and tears trickled down her face, landing on the wounds in his cheeks. She removed her hands from her mouth, holding his face on both sides. Her forehead met his, her tears fell down at his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup…" She said softly.

.

.

.

"I just miss you."

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. The bright room from earlier was now replaced with darkness, only to be illuminated by the flashes of white light from the windows.

Hiccup felt wetness against his cheeks, making his body tense. _'Wait…was that real?'_ He thought, moving his head from side to side, searching for someone creeping near his bed. "Uhh…is someone out there…?" He croaked, only to be muffled with the roar of thunder.

He felt something drop on his nose, making him sit up quickly. He rapidly searched for the button of his bedside lamp, pushing it right away. The lamp lit up the entire room. He craned his head side by side, exhaling the breath he realized he was holding.

He clutched his heart when he felt another drop on the top of his head. He felt his heart thrummed fast, slowly bringing his eyes up. _'Please, please, please, not them again…_' He repeated this mantra inside his head. His eyes locked with the ceiling, making him sigh in relief when he saw it empty.

He opened his mouth, trying to breath in air, only for another liquid to drop, landing to his mouth.

Hiccup coughed out. "What, what…ew!" He said. "Oh Gods, it's bitter!" He dangled his tongue out in disgust, hoping the water was clean.

He inspected his ceiling and found out that rainwater was dripping down from a small crack. "No wonder. Darn, that scared the shit out of me!" He said, palming his face and wiping it down.

He removed his blanket off, bringing his right foot at the floor. He stood on his foot, dangling his amputated left leg. He hopped his way around his bed, stopping by its end. He carefully sat on the ground then pulled the bed away from where the water drops.

"Argh, I don't remember this bed to be this heavy!" He said, giving his bed one last pull before wiping his forehead. He reached out for a nearby crutch, going out of his small bedroom to grab any container he could use to stop the water puddle that was about to form on his floor.

He scavenged through his kitchen cabinets, grabbing a large cook pot. "I think this will last till morning."

He briskly made his way back into his bedroom with pot on his right hand. Just as he entered his room, the lights turned out, enveloping the house in darkness. Hiccup kept his eyes to where the puddle was forming, stopping nearby his bedroom doorway.

It was eerily quiet which made him gulp loudly. His adam's apple bobbed visibly. The lightning flashed once, setting the room in brightness before it went back to darkness. It happened twice before he saw an old woman slowly formed out of the puddle on his floor.

"No, no, no, no, no." He said like a mantra, dropping down the pot as he backed away slowly.

The old woman walked closer and closer to him every time the lightning lit up the room. Hiccup covered his mouth to suppress a scream for the woman was now a ruler away from him. He stilled his breath and watched as she gave him a look of plea.

Although he was scared out of his wits, he sighed visibly, making his shoulders slump. "Fine…" He uttered, slowly curling his lips up but his brows were in a furrow, "What can I help you with?"

* * *

...

* * *

Hiccup was now standing in front of white fences. "Are you sure this is the house?" Hiccup asked to the woman beside him. Her eyes met his own, nodding her head in answer. "Well…here goes nothing." He said. He took deep breaths, pulling the top of his white raincoat closer to his face.

He looked at his green waterproofed wristwatch, reading the time. It was 9:36pm and it was still raining heavily. He opened the fences, looking around the small garden to check if any guard dogs would pounce and maul at him for trespassing. Luckily, there was none.

He went up the stairs of the house's patio, stopping by at the front door. The woman walked beside him, nodding her head towards the door. "But…won't he be alarmed that some stranger just walked up to his house…?" He asked, still hesitant to push the doorbell.

The old woman smiled. It was refreshing to Hiccup, really. She looked so scary with the way her wrinkles were defined by hues of black and grey. Her skin was greyish and grainy. Anyone could easily tell the old woman was no more human. But something about her made him feel like she was no threat behind the frightening appearance.

Hiccup brought his hands up, pushing the doorbell once. He waited until an old man's voice sounded behind the door. "Who's there?"

"Uhm…I got delivery, sir." Hiccup's voice croaked.

"I didn't order any pizza," the other replied.

"It's…it's not pizza, sir." Hiccup informed, looking at the old woman beside him.

"I don't want it. Go away."

Hiccup felt that the man was leaving the door. He quickly gave her a pleading look and she nodded her head. The woman passed through the wall and the doors flung open.

"What the…!? This is obstruction of property, boy! I will call the police!" the old man said. Although it was not the right time to do so, Hiccup stared the old man. He was wearing chocolate brown coat and slacks with brown bow adorning the collars of his white inside shirt. The old man seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face; his blue eyes were seen behind his square-rimmed glasses which was held by his big round nose.

"P-please, sir. Just give me a moment," Hiccup said, stepping inside the house. The water from his raincoat dripped down the floor.

The old man ignored his plea, raising his metal stand to hit Hiccup, the green baseballs stuck on each end was brought down, aiming for Hiccup's head. Hiccup closed his eyes, covering his head for the expected blow, only to open his eyes again slowly and see that the metal stand stopped mid-air.

Hiccup looked worryingly at the old man after he saw the look of surprise in the elder's eyes. Hiccup bravely but cautiously brought down his hands and realized that he used the book he brought with him to shield his self from the blow.

"Uhm…you are Mister Carl Fredricksen, right?" He asked.

The old man brought down his metal stand on the ground, not giving any answer.

Hiccup brought the book forward with both of his hands. "Your…your wife, Ellie, wanted you to have this." Hiccup said, looking at the ghost, who was now standing beside Mr. Carl Fredricksen.

The plump old man slowly reached out to grab the book. He met eyes with Hiccup first before looking down at the scrapbook in his hands which was titled, _Our Adventure Book_. "Where did you get this…?" The old man asked without looking up from the scrapbook.

"Found it in one of the subway lockers…" He answered. Ellie had guided him right to where she hid the key up to where the locker was located. "There was a note saying that she wanted to have it delivered to you." He added, locking eyes with Ellie.

Hiccup watched as Ellie's grayish appearance slowly gained color. Her black irises turned blue and her gray skin turned pale and reddish.

Carl was flipping through the pages of the scrapbook and Hiccup saw how the man's eyes brimmed with tears. A smile slowly shown on his face at every page he saw. "Thank you for the adventure. Now, go and have one of your own…," Carl muttered, reading the writings at the last page of the book. He paused, smiling, "I love you too, Ellie."

Hiccup watched the scene. Sadly, it was only Hiccup who could see how Ellie encircled her arms around the neck of Carl, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks. "I love you more," Ellie said one last time before giving a smile at Hiccup's way.

"Thank you, young man." Ellie mouthed, her body was slowly perishing into thin air, starting from her toes until it reached the top of her head.

Hiccup looked up in the air, whispering, "You're welcome. May you forever be in peace." Hiccup turned on his back, holding the doorknob and closing it on his way out of the house.

He walked the street, glancing up at the night sky, "When will this rain stop?" He asked as he pulled the front of his raincoat's hood to his face.

* * *

...

* * *

Jack pulled his navy blue coat closer to his body as he waited for his personal assistant to appear. He stood in front of the glass doors, leading outside the main office of Frost Industries. It was not long before a young man with dark-brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin ran briskly beside him with a large umbrella in his hand.

"Sorry, it took me long, Jack." Jamie said, ushering Jack under the umbrella. "The rain caused traffic at Taurus lane; I had to drive the way around."

"It's fine, Jamie." Jack said, going under the umbrella.

The two walked down wet concrete stairs, heading straight to the parked Mercedes C-Class Coupe car. Jamie escorted Jack till the platinum-haired man was inside the car's backseat. He closed the door before making his way at the driver's seat.

Jack leaned the back of his head, closing his eyes and brushing his hair out of his face, only for it to go back to its usual style.

"So, anything happened while I was away earlier?" Jamie asked, adjusting the front mirror towards Jack's face before he started the engine.

Jack raised his head back, smirking at Jamie's way, "Yep, something great."

"Oh?" Jamie asked, raising his brows as he glanced at Jack's face with the front mirror.

"Remember Fredricksen? You know, that grumpy old man who gets mad over a broken mailbox? Well, he called Toothiana earlier to say that he decided to sell his house to us."

Jamie kept his eyes on the road, "What made him change his mind?"

Jack massaged his neck, craning his head side by side, "Something about using the money to start an adventure of his own."

"Oh I see." Jamie replied, "I thought he loved that house so much because of the memories it had?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, I don't really care to be honest. All I know is that we could start the construction of our new mall around that area."

Jamie looked at Jack, who was now busy reading documents in his hand. Jamie returned his eyes on the road, focusing on his drive.

He turned into a street located beside a park. The car was seven meters away from a person with white raincoat on, standing in front of a slowdown sign. As the car got closer, Jamie could see that the person had held up a thumb, motioning to hitch a ride.

Jamie spoke, "Hey Jack. I think someone is asking for a ride…should we stop?"

Jack raised his head from the document he was reading, looking through the windshield. "Keep on driving. I just want to go home."

Jamie pursed his lips and brought his eyes back on the road. The car passed through the hitchhiker and Jamie kept on driving, only to suddenly step on the brake for he saw something pass by.

Jack almost collided with the back of the front seat. Luckily, he was able to push a hand to it. "What the hell, Jamie?"

Jamie looked back at Jack, "Ah, crap. Are you alright? Something passed by in front." He replied.

Little did they know that the car's lock slowly lifted, unlocking the doors to anyone who wish to enter. The person in white coat peeked through the window; hair covered the half of his face. Jack and Jamie were startled as the person opened the right backseat door, sitting beside Jack and making his self comfortable.

The two looked suspiciously at the person in white raincoat. The said man quickly unbuttoned and removed his drenched raincoat, brushing his auburn locks out of his face. He smiled crookedly at the two, saying, "I thought you guys were not going to stop."

The two blinked at the same time while the auburn-haired man continued, "Hehe, well, someone told me this was an exchange for the good news you got tonight." He said sheepishly. Ellie had assured him that she would make sure he got a ride back home; he was half-expecting it to be Mr. Fredricksen to give him the ride though.

Jamie was the first one to speak out of the two, "Uhh…Why are you out in the middle of the road with this heavy rain…?"

Hiccup bit his lips, "Uhm…I ran an errand, you see."

Jamie looked at Jack, seeing the white-haired man stare skeptically at the stranger. He decided it was time he started driving before Jack push the man out of the car.

It startled Jack when he felt the car move once again, realizing that he stared far too long at the new passenger. He visibly moved away from the stranger but he kept his eyes on the other, making the auburn-haired man slunk under his scrutinizing gaze.

The auburn-haired man held out his hand, reaching it out towards Jack, "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He announced.

Jack only stared at Hiccup's hand, not moving his own for a handshake. Jamie decided to cut through, "Uhm, I'm Jamie Bennett. And he is Jackson Overland Frost."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Jackson….you mean, the Jack Frost!?" He asked giddily.

Jamie smirked, "Yup."

Hiccup looked back at Jack, "Wow, I've always wanted to meet you! I mean, your reactive nitrogen manipulating invention had always amazed me." Hiccup went to grab Jack's hand and felt a tingle-like electricity conduct through their fingertips. Jack and Hiccup locked eyes with each other, making Jack wrench his hands away from Hiccup.

"Did you feel that?" Hiccup asked, eyes-wide.

Jack straightened his sleeves, "No." He looked at the front mirror, silently giving Jamie a what-the-hell-did-you-put-me-through look on his face. Instead of feeling threatened, Jamie found the ordeal to be amusing.

Hiccup felt his unwanted presence in Jack's eyes and decided to stay quiet. He fisted his hands down his lap and looked ahead, only to have his eyes widened as he saw another grey figure at the road. _'Oh no, no, no, not another one.' _He repeated to his self like a mantra.

The ghost he was seeing had her eyes gorging out of her eye sockets, blood were oozing out of the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her head slung by the side, a bone poked out of her neck with blood rushing out of the wound.

The car quickly approached the ghost and it passed through the front bumper and got closer to Hiccup's face. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed so loud which startled Jamie to put the car into a sudden stop.

Hiccup covered his eyes with his hands, slowly raising his head to look up at the ghost. He found the ghost crouching down from the front seat; her face was getting closer to his. And out of fear, Hiccup clutched the nearest person to him, which happened to be Jack. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's chest, burying his head at the crook of the platinum-haired man's neck.

"No, no, no. Go away!" Hiccup said, shutting his eyes tight.

Jamie and Jack's eyes widened. They were both puzzled and shocked with Hiccup's action and outburst. Jack turned red and quickly wrenched his self out of Hiccup's embrace. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Jack held Hiccup's wrists, looking at the very scared man. His anger died out after seeing the fear on Hiccup's face. "Are you okay…?"

Hiccup whipped his head back to where he had seen the ghost, only to find out that she was now gone. Hiccup thought that to be really odd for the ghosts never left him no matter how much he screamed and pleaded.

Jamie removed his seatbelt so he could move freely. He turned back and reached out to touch Hiccup's shoulder, shaking the dazed man back to reality. "Hey, are you okay?" He repeated Jack's earlier question.

Jack met eyes with Jamie and they conversed silently. _'Is he crazy?' _They both thought. They averted their eyes back to Hiccup, who was now wrenching his wrists and shoulder out of the two's hold. Once he was free, he looked back at the front seat and now the ghost was back. His left hand quickly moved to touch Jack by his arm, startling the two again. And Hiccup found that the ghost perished right before his eyes.

Hiccup gazed away from where the ghost was once perched, his eyes landing straight into Jack's icy blue irises. He smiled so wide that he felt his lips almost reached his ears. Both of his hands quickly grabbed one of Jack's, positioning it in between his like he was about to do a prayer.

Hiccup unconsciously made a puppy-look with his eyes brimming with tears, "Thor Almighty, God heed my prayers!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for cutting the first chapter there. What do you guys think? **

**Err, I think my bad writing didn't do this story much justice. Argh, probably edit it later until I'm satisfied. I didn't proofread this because reasons. Haha. XD (Honestly, I'm just a lazy butt.)**

**Continuation about the Master's Sun: She later met a man and found out that whenever she touches him, the ghosts she sees disappears. And their daily life gone topsy-turvy with them being together both intentionally and unintentionally. XD**

**To those who are wondering, Carl and Ellie Fredricksen came from the movie, Up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my Gods. I did not think that the first chapter would get that much feedback. Thank you guys! **

**I am now pretty worried about the following chapters, hopefully, the story could continuously hook you guys.**

**Guest reviewer: Yup, I watch this series! *high five* Ohhh, it feels so great to find someone who enjoys the same KDrama. Are you a SoGong shipper? Because I am. XD**

**Word count: 3,773 (Story without AN).**

**Uhm, yeah. This chapter is still in the same night. Sorry, it took me long to upload. I was busy with life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**...**

Jack stared incredulously at the man named Hiccup. _'That's one ridiculous name.'_ He thought. His eyes trailed down at his trapped hand, feeling the same tingly sensation he felt earlier course through his skin.

"Prayers…?" Jamie asked, confusion and amazement dawned on his face.

Hiccup, who was overtly happy at the moment, turned to face Jamie; his hands never left Jack's. "I've….I've always been looking for something." He replied with wide crooked smile. "Something or someone that would free me from my miserable life and give me the peace I needed…" He continued; his eyes were over-dramatically brimming tears like an actor who won his first Oscar. His calloused fingers absentmindedly drew circles onto the hands in between his.

Hiccup meant every single word. Ever since the day he found out about his paranormal ability, he had been hell bent to find the perfect ritual or apparatus to ward off the ghosts that seemed to follow and pester him anywhere he goes. He had inquired priests and monks, prayed to different gods, bought expensive _blessed_ items, splayed salt in every corner of his little apartment, heck, he even scrubbed garlic on his body when his bestfriend suggested it, causing ghosts to literally laugh at him while people avoided him for the stench. And none of those methods _ever_ worked. So, it was not a surprise to those who knew Hiccup's predicament that the little man was overwhelmingly blissful at his discovery.

"My heart is even beating fast right now!" Hiccup added few seconds later, one hand moved to his chest, the other never left Jack's hand.

The things he said was interpreted differently in Jack's mind, thinking Hiccup was shamelessly flirting with him. He removed his gaze from Hiccup's face, looking at Jamie straight in the eye. He gave his friend a wink and the latter knew what he meant. Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I see, how about we talk more about this story of yours over coffee," Jack asked with no intent to hear a reply. He gently removed his right hand from Hiccup's grasp, resting his arm on the smaller man's back with his hand cupping Hiccup's right shoulder. "Jamie, how about you bring us to a nice coffee shop, hmm?" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

Jamie lost the willpower not to roll his eyes, clasping his seatbelt back on his waist. He revved the car to a start, inquiring the GPS for a nearby shop.

Although Hiccup was delighted to know that Jack would hear him out, he could not help but feel wary about the platinum-haired man's smirk. His eyes roved to the hand that rested on his shoulders, causing him to look questioningly at Jack, who was now looking straight into the windshield and seemingly deep in thoughts.

'_Alright, I'll fancy you for a little while.'_ Jack thought.

The strong rain weakened to soft pitter-patter. The roar of thunder and flash of lightning avertedly stopped, causing muteness in the night and darkness in the sky. The car swerved out of the isolated park street unto more occupied places at night: A 24/7 Drive Stop, packed with different shops.

Jamie parked near the coffee shop entrance, going out of the car with an umbrella in hands. He escorted the two out of the car, protecting them from the small drops of rain that threatened to drop on their heads.

They entered through the patio and went inside the shop, seeing the place empty of other customers. The three male sat nearby a glass window. Hiccup occupied the left while the other two sat side-by-side at the right. A girl with unbelievably long blonde hair made her way to their table with a notepad on her hand. She greeted the three with a beaming smile, "Hello, I am Rapunzel, may I take your orders?"

Jamie and Jack spoke, ordering crema and latte, respectively. Hiccup, on the other hand, asked for an orange juice. He was already suffering from insomnia and stress, the last thing he wanted would be to worsen his restlessness by drinking caffeinated drinks.

"Not a fan of coffee?" Jack asked, an eyebrow was up in question.

"Haha…I don't really need coffee in my system…" Hiccup drawled, scratching the back of his head. He looked away and rested his eyes at the glass window. He saw his reflection and felt horrified, the bags of his eyes were visibly dark, skin was sickly pale and his cheeks were deeply sunken. If he did not know it was his face, he would be jumping out of his chair, thinking it to be another ghost who was ready to scare him for the whole night.

The waitress named Rapunzel came back with the drinks, putting them down the table. Hiccup looked at her face as she gently settled the glass of orange juice in front of him. The two of them met eyes and she gave him a smile. Hiccup was midway of returning the gesture by a smile of his own, only to stop when he saw a curly haired ghost fawning over Rapunzel's hair.

Hiccup's eyes went wide, scurrying away from the edge of his seat. His back met with the glass window, making him feel trapped. His mouth was now wide open and his eyes mirrored fear.

Rapunzel, Jack and Jamie looked at him questioningly. Their eyes were wide and their brows were raised. "Is something wrong…?" Rapunzel spoke; a worried look dawned on her face.

Hiccup just stared wide-eyed, paling as the ghost averted her attention from Rapunzel's hair to stare him down with her snidey-face.

**You can see me?** The ghost spat, a grin slowly made its way on her extremely wrinkly face. Her thin and sharp fingers went to reach his face but never made its way for the ghost disassembled to gray sand and perished in the air. Hiccup felt his left hand shook and glanced down to take a look at it. And there, he saw Jack's fingers clasping his wrist. "What's up with you…?" Jack asked.

Jamie and Rapunzel, on the other hand, watched the exchange between the two. And Rapunzel smiled awkwardly, leaving the table with the tray in her hand.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief while slumping his shoulders. Jack saw Hiccup relax and thought it was safe to remove his grasp from Hiccup's wrist. But when he was about to let go, the smaller male quickly held his hand, saying, "Please, don't let go."

"Seriously…what is wrong with you?" Jamie asked, trying not to sound rude.

Hiccup pursed his lips, "I'm not sure if you would believe me…"

Jack and Jamie looked at each other. "We'll be open-minded. Right, Jack?" Jamie said, lifting a brow.

Jack gave Jamie his famous are-you-kidding-me-face in return, answering with his mind, _'Open-minded my as—.' _He stopped when Jamie stepped on his foot harshly, "Yeah…yeah, ofcourse." He replied, wincing at the pain before glaring at Jamie.

Hiccup was oblivious to the jabs that Jamie sent at Jack's way. He took a deep breath, glancing left and right before he bowed his head down. He looked at the two with his eyes without moving his head up. "Come closer," he said in a barely audible voice.

The two moved simultaneously: pushing aside their coffees, resting their arms by the table and looming their heads closer to Hiccup.

It was quiet for few seconds. The atmosphere slowly tensed and the two watched Hiccup intensely. Hiccup's lips slowly opened and his face was void of any emotion before he whispered in a very serious tone, "I...see...dead people."

Hiccup quickly ducked down, letting go of Jack's arm. He looked side-by-side, looking out for nearby ghosts.

Heck, if Jack thought the guy was crazy at first, a unique flirt the next, now, he was back to his initial thought, this man _is_ indeed crazy.

Jack and Jamie did not say a word as they sunk back to their seats. Steadfastly, Jack kicked Jamie, motioning his head towards their parked car. _Go out and drive_, he mouthed, pushing Jamie out of his seat.

Hiccup looked up at the two questioningly. Jamie smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry…I need to go to the restroom." He said then walked away.

Hiccup was not able to see where Jamie went to because Jack held his hand.

"Dead people, you say?" Jack asked, trying to stop the laugh that threatened to bubble out of his throat. "That must make your life difficult." He added with mirth in his voice.

The hilarity on Jack's voice was not left unnoticed in Hiccup's ears. He knew that Jack would be sceptical. "Yes," Hiccup said then looked down at Jack's hand, "But when I touch you…the ghosts disappear!" He continued.

Jack plastered his winning smile, showing off his white teeth. _'Definitely a nutcase.'_ He thought. He was not even finding the situation funny anymore. It even made him cringe internally with the way Hiccup looked longingly at his hand, seemingly wanting to touch it.

So, Jack cut him the chase by taking his hand, making his eyes glint. "Like this?" He asked, rubbing the back of Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup attentively nodded his head, smiling and thinking how holding Jack's hand at night would gave the deep sleep he had been craving for in years. No ghosts to shake him awake or nightmares to plague his dreams. "So, it might be shameless of me to say but could you help me with my problem...?"

"Oh, help?" Jack inquired, the fake smile was still plastered on his face. He watched his car move in front of the coffee shop's patio. "Sure but could you close your eyes?"

The request sprang questions to the smaller male's head. '_What's the point?'_ He thought. But then again, he was in no position to question things. He was the one asking for help after all. So, he did as he was told, shutting his eyelids down and waited for Jack's next instruction.

"Don't open them yet…" Jack removed his hand, taking his wallet out and putting down a hundred dollar bill as payment for the drinks. "Do you see ghosts when you close your eyes?" He asked, walking silently out of his seat, heading straight for the coffee shop's door.

"No." Hiccup answered with his eyes still closed.

"Then keep them closed!" Jack said firmly as he exited the shop. Hiccup quickly opened his eyes and craned his head to where he heard Jack. He limply got up, running after him.

Jack, on the other hand, was already inside the car and heeded Jamie to drive off. The latter was hesitant but decided to do as he was told, leaving the running Hiccup alone by the coffee shop's patio.

Jack looked back and watched Hiccup, seeing him run after them limply. He thought the smaller male hit his foot somewhere so he thought nothing else of it. He rested his back on his chair, sighing loudly. "We are not going to help a hitchhiker again!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Come on…it's not so bad to help others once in a while…"

"Dude, that guy is crazy! Not-Toothiana-crazy but crazy-CRAZY!"

"What if he was telling the truth?" Jamie suggested.

"Please, there is no such thing as ghosts." Jack said defiantly, loosening his necktie and kicking his shoes off. "Let's just go home. I'm tired."

Jamie nodded his head, "Whatever you say, boss." He said playfully, making Jack roll his eyes.

Jack moved his feet and felt something cold touch feet. He looked down and saw Hiccup's raincoat. "Great..." He muttered silently, grabbing the raincoat up.

A piece of paper fell down from the raincoat's pocket, spiking his curiosity at its content. He picked it up and unfolded it. And now, he did not know how he would react when he saw the familiar information written in the piece of paper. "Hey, Jamie. What is Mr. Fredricksen's address again?" He asked, eyes not leaving the paper in his hand.

"432 Shady Oaks Street," Jamie answered, looking at the front mirror, "Why?"

Jack confirmed that the address was indeed the same. He remembered how Hiccup said, _"__Someone told me this was an exchange for the good news you got tonight."_

"Good news, huh…?" Jack muttered, "God…This night is getting freakier."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Hello?" The person at the other end of the phone asked.

"Hey, Toothless. It's me, Hiccup…" Hiccup replied, smiling sheepishly at Rapunzel. He forgot to bring his phone with him (not that it would have any service anyway since he was past due his phone bill.) So, he had no choice but to borrow someone else's.

"Oh hey, bud. What's up? Wait, whose phone are you using?" Toothless asked.

"I'll tell you later, but could you give me a ride…I'm kind of stuck somewhere that is too far for me to walk."

"Again…?" The other replied through the receiver, "Alright, tell me where you are, I'll be there soon."

Hiccup told his bestfriend about the place, handing the cellphone back to Rapunzel and expressed his thanks. The girl smiled before going back to the counter and Hiccup could still see the ghost he saw earlier, still fawning over the girl's hair. Luckily, the ghost seemed to forget that he could see her.

He went to the table he occupied earlier with Jack and Jamie and silently drank the orange juice. Rapunzel went to his table, laying the change. "Oh…the change should be your tip." Hiccup informed. Although, the two left him, he was thankful that they still paid for the drinks.

"Oh okay, thank you," She smiled, taking the change back. She took a step but spun back, sitting at the seat in front of Hiccup. Her action caught Hiccup by surprise, making him look at her questioningly.

"I hope you don't mind…but why were you so shocked earlier?" She asked.

Now, Hiccup wondered if he should tell her the truth. Given the reaction he had earlier from Jack and Jamie, he wondered if he would end up scaring Rapunzel off, the last thing he wanted was to be chased out of the coffee shop when Toothless was still out-of-sight.

"Uhm…your hair, I was just shocked o-on how long it is," He lied and his voice squeaked.

"Oh. That's surprising, I mean, I never met anyone reacting like that about my hair," she said, subconsciously playing with her hair, "You know, like looking scared?"

Hiccup gulped, moving his eyes away from Rapunzel to look at the curly-haired ghost standing beside her. The ghost had one of her brow up and her arms crossed. He laughed forcibly and awkwardly, "Ha..ha, I'm odd. It's just rare length…you see."

"Hmm, I guess. Well, I've been raised by an auntie of mine…and she kinda hated the idea of getting my hair cut." She informed.

"For what reason?" Hiccup pursed his lips.

"Mom said that my auntie Gothel always wanted her hair like mine. Makes her feel youthful and stuff," Rapunzel replied, "Weird, huh? I know." She added, chuckling.

The ghost beside her glared daggers at her, saying, **This insolent brat, who are you calling weird!?**

'_And…the ghost got mad…great.'_ Hiccup thought to his self. "I see…"

Rapunzel nodded, "She passed away a year ago."

'_I can see that…'_ Hiccup said in his mind, seeing the ghost roll her eyes.

Three men entered the café, causing Rapunzel to sit up, "Oops, sorry for blabbering too much. Enjoy your juice." She said before strutting her way to the newly arrived customers.

Hiccup felt the hairs on his left arm raise, craning his head towards his left and seeing the ghost perched beside him. "Uhh…hi." He muttered, slowly moving away from the ghost. "Is there something you need?" He squeaked.

The ghost was now looking at her sharp nails and one of her brows were raised, **I do.**

Hiccup waited for her request.

…**Maybe some other time boy**, the ghost said and disappeared from his side.

"Yo, Hiccup!" Toothless said, flicking his fingers in front of Hiccup to catch his attention, "You there?"

"Oh Toothless!" Hiccup said happily. "You're here!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Duh, I'm sitting right in front of you. Let's go." He stood and Hiccup followed.

They went outside the café, heading straight into a black 2014 Nissan GT-R Premium car.

"Oh, you didn't bring Night Fury with you?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, not when it is raining." Toothless said, unlocking his car, "Especially when it's you I'm riding with. The last thing I want would be us flying off my bike caused by your scream."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, going by the left front seat and securing the seatbelt on his waist.

Toothless started the engine, driving out of the parking lot, "Talk."

The car was moving pretty fast but Toothless made sure he stayed by the speed limit. Toothless already knew about Hiccup's predicament or curse as the male liked to call it. And he believed his friend, although, he was naturally doubtful at first. He even remembered how he offered his friend some psychiatric help, a memory that Toothless was not proud of.

"A ghost asked me for help."

'_Why am I not surprised?' _Toothless thought. "And?"

"So, I did." Hiccup answered and Toothless groaned. "_**What?**_ They wouldn't leave me alone, you know that." Hiccup said, blowing his bangs out of his face while crossing his arms.

"Fine," Toothless locked eyes with Hiccup, "Forgot your wallet again?"

"No, I brought my wallet…but my money is only enough to get there, not to get back." Hiccup sighed deeply.

"Man, you should ask payment for the services you're making, seriously." Toothless said, swerving to the highway.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "She did find me a ride back home though."

Toothless raised his brow, "Oh really? Then why are you stuck at that café?"

"That's what I was going to say."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"She promised me a ride home. All I have to do was to go to the nearby park and wait for a black car and hitch for a ride."

Toothless nodded, glancing to his friend.

"So, when I saw the car approach. I gestured for a ride and they stopped. They allowed me in…I think." Hiccup said, unsure.

"You think?" Toothless asked and Hiccup did not answer the question. Instead, he continued his story, "And you remember that guy named Jackson Overland Frost?"

"The snow guy?"

"Yes, him. Please, stop calling him the snow guy." Hiccup said.

"What? That machine you are fangirling over makes stupid ice, frost and whatever that is," Toothless retorted, maneuvering the car out of the highway to enter a small road in between two tall buildings.

"You don't understand the intricate and authe-," Hiccup blabbered, only to stop when Toothless continued it for him, "thenticity of the design. Blah, blah, I know."

Hiccup pouted but quickly giddied up, "But guess what!?"

"What?" Toothless asked.

"I found him, Toothless! When I touch him, the ghosts disappear!" He informed, shaking Toothless arm in happiness.

Toothless stepped harshly on the breaks, almost making the two of them fly out of their seats. Thankfully, the seatbelts pulled them back, "What!?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yup, heard it right, bud. I mean, I touched him when I saw this ghost then it disappeared right before my eyes. I can't believe it, all these years I've been looking for something to ward the ghosts off, who would've thought it would be a human!" He exclaimed.

"Touched him?" was the only question that Toothless could fish out of his mind. "Why on earth would you touch him?"

"I was scared, damn it." Hiccup exclaimed, "As if you don't know." He continued, animatedly waving his hands up in the air.

"So you just…feel him up?" Toothless asked with an eyebrow up.

Hiccup's face cringed, "Argh, what do you mean feel him up!?" he sighed, shaking his head, "You make it sound so wrong, I just hugged him by accident alright!?" He said, wiping his face with the palm of his hand.

Toothless stiffly started the car again, "Can't blame me, you should have seen your face when you were talking about his work. I won't be surprised if you glomped him at first sight." He visibly cringed, thinking how Hiccup acted like a silly and naive girl fawning over an idol's life-sized poster. "That issue aside…did he kick you out of the car?"

Hiccup rested his head by the car's window, "Well…I tried explaining. He said that we should talk about it over coffee but then they bailed out, leaving me there."

Toothless removed his left hand from the steering wheel, resting his elbow by the window, supporting his head with his hand. "Did you tell them that you can see ghosts?"

"What do you think made them run?" Hiccup answered.

"Well, shit. Hiccup. If a stranger told me that they could see ghosts, I would be doing the same."

"I know." Hiccup said, "It's not logical, heck, I did not believe in them before I even got to see them."

Toothless looked pitifully at his bestfriend. The flashback of the once amazing Hiccup played like a fast-paced film in his mind. He was not saying that his friend was not amazing anymore but the spark that he used to have was nowhere in him. The once happy and fulfilled young man, who craved to learn more and more each day was replaced by some gloomy and sleep-deprived man, who wanted nothing but to keep his self in the confinement of his room in hopes to avoid the things he learned to grow afraid of.

"You asked for his help?"

Hiccup looked at his bestfriend, "Yeah…"

"What did he say?"

"He abandoned me, remember?" Hiccup sighed, looking out the window. He read the posters and bills the car passed through.

"Well…we can't blame him." Toothless said, tapping the steering wheel. "It's more unbelievable if you said he believed you." He continued.

Silence commenced as the car slowly swerved through streets. "But look, I can't repel the ghosts away but I'll always be here for you when they bother you, got it?" Toothless added.

Hiccup smiled at his friend, "I know, bud." He eyed outside the window again, "But it doesn't hurt to have something ward the ghosts once in a while. I could use a good night's sleep."

Toothless smiled back. "How about you spend the night at my house instead? I don't think any ghosts rove around mine." He suggested.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was not paying attention to him for he was deep in thoughts. "I got an idea…"

"Hmm?" Toothless asked, craning his head towards Hiccup questioningly.

"I'm going to follow him at his office!" Hiccup declared.

Toothless stepped foot on the brakes harshly once again, "What?"

"You heard me." Hiccup replied with a smirk. _'Nothing is gained by idling after all.'_

* * *

**Toothless is a nickname here. His real name would be Terrence. I'll explain about his nickname in later chapters. XD**

**Night Fury is the name that Toothless dubbed his motorbike. Just google Yamaha YZF R1. :)**

**Not much going on here. Sorry. *sweats***

**Ages:**** Jack (29), Hiccup (26), Jamie (28), Toothless (26), Rapunzel (25) [Yes, they are not teenagers here. XD]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. Got busy with life again. Argh, my head hurts.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm glad the last chapter did not disappoint. ^^ Hope this chapter does the same. XD**

**I'll reply to some of the reviews at the bottom. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

**Word Count: 4,720 words without AN. Btw, there are few bad words here. Nothing too big. XD**

**Note: Btw, I haven't been putting chapter titles so if you wish, you could suggest a chapter title. Maximum of five words. I'll choose and change the chapter title later. Don't feel obligated about this though, just in case you want to suggest. Of course, I'll credit you guys. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Toothless asked, looking up at the tall building of Frost Industries. "You know, it's not too late to save yourself from more shame, bud."

"If you're not going to help me, just leave me alone." Hiccup sneered, walking up the concrete stairs. The taller male smirked in return, bounding close to him.

"Ahh…," Toothless breathed, wrapping his arm on his friend's shoulders and pulling the freckled male close to him, "Don't be such a grumpy cat." He added, pinching Hiccup's chin.

Hiccup pursed his lips, pulling Toothless' ears in return. "Let go of my cheek!" He ordered. The two of them started laughing, feeling happy for they had not fooled around like this in a long time. But then their act was short-lived for Hiccup noticed the passersby watching them. He quickly pushed Toothless, straightening his coat. "Look, we have to look like mature men." He finished, blowing his bangs off his forehead.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Real men fight." He exclaimed, flexing his biceps.

"Not this kind of fight." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

The two continued walking until they reached the top stairs. They got inside the building without questions from the guards and strode around calmly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call that guy a snowman?" Toothless whispered. Hiccup pursed his lips, looking at the interior design of the building. He was not able to argue with Toothless for everything in the main lobby screamed winter.

The couches were so white; anyone would worry if they were clean enough to sit on them. The tables and lights were intricately designed to appear like giant snowflakes. Withered trees could be seen around the area with snowflake-shaped light bulbs hanging or perching at each end of the tree's branches. The walls were painted in different hues of blue but the most prominent was the color that mimics the owner's irises, Icy blue. If Hiccup had weak eyesight, he was sure that he would have a headache because the lobby's brightness.

Hiccup observed the building plan at a bulletin board, searching for Jack's office. "Thirteenth floor…" He read before adding, "What an unlucky number…argh, will there be ghosts there...?"

Toothless looked over to see the plan which Hiccup was busying his self with. "It's never too late to change your mind." He smirked. "Who knows, it might be swarmed with ghosts just like that skyscraper we went to before, remember?"

"Stop it, Toothless."

Hiccup did not allow Toothless to shake his resolve. He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage, walking straight in front of the elevator. Its doors opened and several people walked out, leaving the elevator empty. Hiccup looked around first before entering, making sure that there were no ghosts around.

Hiccup breathed deeply when the elevator doors closed, muttering, "I can do this." Ghosts be damned. He found his self a repellent.

Toothless shook his head slowly, already feeling shame for his friend. He removed the sunglasses he was wearing, flinging his hair side to side. He tucked his hands in his pockets, leaning his backside at the elevator wall.

Hiccup saw the action, causing him to smirk.

"What?" Toothless asked, raising his brow.

Hiccup chuckled loudly, "Nah, just wondering why no shampoo brand had ever asked you to endorse them."

Toothless rolled his eyes, brushing his hair from the crown to the back of his head. He was sporting long raven black hair, mimicking advertised shiny straight hair in commercials. "I have to be a woman first before I convince anyone to use the shampoo."

Hiccup chuckled.

"I haven't seen any guy who gave a damn if shampoos give extra wave or shine." Toothless shrugged.

The two rode in silence, watching the floor reader change numbers ascendingly.

"So, what now?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup craned his head at Toothless, "I'm going to convince him that I could see ghosts."

"Newsflash, I've heard you say that over and over again for the last two days." Toothless sneered, "My question is _how_?"

Hiccup chuckled, biting his lip. "Well, I just thought that maybe if something _'paranormal' _happened then he would believe me," he said, quoting his fingers at the word paranormal. "To see is to believe after all."

"Paranormal, huh?" Toothless asked skeptically, "…and how are you going to do that?"

"Not me." Hiccup smiled. "The ghost will."

"Yeah, as _if_ any ghosts will do that for you…." Toothless trailed off in realization, "Oh…him." He said the last word grimly.

Hiccup looked at his right side as if he was looking at someone. He smiled sheepishly at the air and Toothless felt his blood boil. "He's here, isn't he…?"

Hiccup replied with a nod.

"Oh. Hey. Torch." Toothless greeted darkly. And Hiccup craned his head to look at his ghost friend who sneered at Toothless and answered, **Hey, jelly pants.** Torch hugged Hiccup by the waist and the older male allowed it by raising his right arm and resting it by Torch's shoulder.

"Did he call me names again?" Toothless pouted.

Hiccup chuckled. _'These two,'_ he thought. '_I don't get how they could hate each other. They could not even talk without me.'_

"What did he call me this time?" Toothless asked, raising a brow.

"Jelly pants." Hiccup smirked and Torch laughed at his side.

"That brat…! You're lucky I can't see you." Toothless exclaimed, whipping his head around in his fruitless attempt to find the ghost.

Torch blew raspberry at Toothless, **No, you're lucky I don't haunt your house!**

Hiccup laughed, gazing down at the kid.

It was four months from the day he woke up from his coma when he first met the ghost of Torch. At first, he got so scared with Torch's appearance for he had the flesh and skin out of his face, revealing the whiteness of his skull. The gruesome part was that he still had his teeth and eyeballs intact. There were also several burns in his body; some were so severe that they started rotting.

The ghost frequently visited him and Hiccup had asked him on what he wanted but the ghost never asked him for any help. He just simply hung around Hiccup. Weeks had gone by and Hiccup got less and less scared of the ghost's presence, realizing that Torch was just a kid with a scary appearance.

It was not too long when he noticed the ghost's appearance changed from the burnt corpse to something more human. Whenever Hiccup looked at Torch now, he was by far from his initial look. The once burnt face and body was now healed, if it was not for his grey color, he could mistake the kid to be normal.

The phenomenon was still unexplained to Hiccup but for now, he did not mind Torch's visits anymore. He oddly felt like a big brother at the kid, who told him he was eleven when he died.

The number at floor reader changed as the two held their gazes.

_Eight, _"But…don't you think bringing him along would attract ghosts' attention?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup widened his eyes in question. Indeed, it was true. If they happened to meet eyes with ghosts and those ghosts found out that he could see them. Not only would he be scared and disturbed for days, he was dead sure that they would follow him back home and force him to do their wishes.

_Nine, _"Oh Odin, I haven't thought about that." Hiccup muttered, paling at the thought. He would be rest assured if it was not the 13th floor that they were going for. But being his lucky (of course, I meant the other way) self, he just had to bring his self to where the nightmares thrive. "Oh, bud. What do I do?"

_Ten, _"Relax." Toothless said, cupping his friend's shoulder, "We can bail out, you know."

Truth to be told, Toothless just did not wish for his friend to be associated with the Frosted man. Not when he found out that the man left his friend at the café alone (not that he could blame him). But you know, one shame was enough for his friend to muster. He was even worried now that they might throw his friend in jail for reasons such as stalking.

_Eleven, _Hiccup looked ahead, contemplating about Toothless suggestion. If he continued to go at the thirteenth floor, ghosts were bound to notice him but if he got Jack to believe and help him then he got himself a shelter to hide. **But**, if he failed…he was sure as hell that he would not be sleeping for the following weeks to come.

Toothless did not wait for Hiccup's confirmation and moved to push the first floor button. Hiccup saw it and he quickly hugged Toothless' arm to stop him, "Don't."

_Twelve,_ _'Ah, shit.'_ Toothless thought. "Come on, Hiccup." He said, pulling his arm away from Hiccup's grasp. Once freed, he moved his arm again to touch the button, only for Hiccup to hug his chest, pushing him away. Toothless still had his arm extended, attempting to touch the button when suddenly….

_Ding!, _goes the elevator. The two stopped and stayed at their rather odd position wherein Toothless had one of his arms around Hiccup's waist while the other was extended close to the controls. Hiccup was embracing the taller male, his right foot slanted on the back while the left leg was in kneeling position.

"Ah shit," Toothless exclaimed, looking at the two who were standing in front of the elevator door.

Hiccup looked down and saw the shiny black shoes of a man who was standing by the elevator entrance. He looked up and saw the face of Jack. The button they were wrestling over was left forgotten.

"You…" Jack said blankly. He stared at Hiccup's face with unreadable expression whereas Jamie moved his eyes from Hiccup to the taller male he was hugging. Jamie furrowed his brows in thought then gaped when he realized who the man was, "Aren't you Terrence Fafnir?"

Toothless smiled fakely, seeing the opportunity that Hiccup had frozen into place. He proceeded to push the close door button. Hiccup and Jack's gaze stayed until the door closed.

'_What…just happened?'_ The four of them thought at the same time.

* * *

...

* * *

Jack was still staring at closed elevator door. "Did I just see that guy from two days ago…?" His face was blank.

Jamie nodded his head. The two of them were still standing in front of the elevator door, doing nothing.

"…and was he hugging someone again?" Jack looked at his friend, still had his face blank.

Jamie met eyes with Jack, nodding.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call that guy crazy again?"

Jamie pursed his lips. He had been convincing Jack that Hiccup could be telling the truth somehow. He was known for his open-mindedness and easy acceptance of myths and ideas. And honestly speaking, he always believed in ghosts and spirits. But now…he could not be too sure because…you know, the scene from earlier seemed like Hiccup was forcing another man for skin ship. Speaking of the other man, "The guy from earlier…I'm sure that was Terrence Fafnir." Jamie informed.

Jack furrowed his brows, "Who?"

Jamie raised his brow, "You don't know who Terrence is?" And Jack replied with a shake of his head. "He's a famous stockcar racer. That dude won a lot of cups and tournaments at the age of twenty one. Well, if you were interested in the sport…you'll be able to identify his name anywhere." He informed.

"Why is he at my building…?" Jack asked.

"That's what I don't know…" Jamie replied.

"Shouldn't you be calling for security…?" Jack inquired, "The last thing I want was to see my building's name as the place where a famous racer was harassed by a crazed man. What was he doing here anyway!?"

"…maybe the raincoat?" Jamie supplemented.

"You didn't throw it?"

Jamie shook his head, "I kept it at my desk…somehow, I felt like we would see him again."

"Did you plan this…?" Jack asked skeptically.

"What?" Jamie said in surprise, "No! Swear, man."

The other elevator opened and the two entered it. The employees inside bowed their heads as greeting, leaving the elevator immediately after.

"It's just a raincoat though…," _'He could always but one, it's not that expensive.'_ Jack continued. "Is he here for me?"

Jamie pursed his lips, "I think so." He replied, straightening his coat. "I don't think you have to worry though, it seemed he found someone new."

Jack's mind wandered off. He remembered how he was so curious that Hiccup had an address of Mr. Fredricksen so he visited the old man for a small chat before the old man left Burgess for Paradise Falls in South America.

"_Haha, I know, it's too sudden. Well, it's not too late to fulfill dreams. I might not be able to transport this house to Paradise Falls but I'm sure Ellie would accompany for the trip and that's all that matters." Carl said._

_Jack chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "What made you change your mind?" He asked, smiling._

_Carl smiled. "Well, a young man came last night, giving me…" Carl trailed off, handing Jack the scrapbook. "This," he continued._

_Jack flipped through the pages, "Wow." He stopped at the end, reading the words Ellie wrote. _

"_Yes. I may not have fulfilled her childhood dream but at least I now know that she cherished our journey together." Carl said, smiling fondly while looking around his living room. "I'm going to miss this house." He continued._

_Jack felt a bit sad, knowing he would order the house to be brought down for the mall they planned to create within the area. _

"_It's just a house, Mr. Frost. Don't feel disheartened." Carl reassured when he saw Jack's face fell down._

_Jack smiled._

"_Ah…though, I was kind of sad that I was not able to thank that young man. It was raining so hard last night and he just left without a word," Carl said, sighing. _

_Jack furrowed his brow, remembering the reason why he actually bothered talking to Carl. "Just out of curiosity. What does this young man look like, Mr. Fredricksen?"_

"_Please, just call me Carl." He insisted, "Hmm, he's got a lot freckles on his cheeks and chin, button nose, forest green eyes…" He said, cupping his chin in thought, "I think his hair was brown…reddish even. I couldn't tell clearly since most of his hair was covered by the hood of his raincoat…"_

_Jack's ears perked up, tensing a bit when he realized that the description was spot on. "Uhm…was the raincoat white…?"_

_Carl nodded his head, "How did you know?"_

_Jack sighed, "I happen to see a man with the same description hitch a ride. We kind of let him in…and he started blabbering nonsense." Jack took out the paper with him, "He left his raincoat at my car and this paper was in his pocket."_

_Carl took the paper and saw his address, "Oh, this is Ellie's handwriting. Hmm…well, the kid is surely odd. You know, he kept glancing at my side, mouthing words."_

_Jack nodded._

"_If I haven't lost my mind yet, I might have thought that he was talking to her ghost." Carl chuckled a bit. "Would be nice if it was true though."_

_Jack paled, 'What if he could really see ghosts.'_

"_Well, if you ever find him again, could you relay my thanks?" Carl said, tapping his hearing aid. _

_Jack nodded his head unsurely. Not really sure if he wanted to see the crazy man again._

"_Promise me." Carl insisted and Jack had no choice but to nod his head. "Yes, Carl."_

Jack lifted his chin, "I need to talk to him." He exclaimed.

"Who?" Jamie asked. "Hiccup?"

"I kinda promised the old man." Jack nodded, tucking his hands inside his pockets. "Call the security, don't let him out."

* * *

...

* * *

Toothless wore his sunglasses again, trying to mask his face. He was not really expecting anyone to know him. He knew he was famous in racing world but not famous enough to be known everywhere…_or so he thought._

The elevator opened at the first floor and the two hurried out.

"Come on, Hiccup. I just saved you." Toothless said, walking a little behind a grumpy Hiccup. "Let's just leave." Toothless added, pulling Hiccup by the arm.

Hiccup followed while Torch trailed behind. Hiccup noticed how Toothless was gaining attention from the employees they passed by. _'I bet they recognize him.'_ He thought. He hurried his steps, feeling bad for his friend (that he did not ask to go with him) for he knew how Toothless hated getting too much attention aside the times he raced. _'I'll probably try some other time…'_

Toothless suddenly stopped, making Hiccup stumble a bit. "Why did you sto.." Hiccup said, not able to finish his sentence when he saw two guards in front of them.

"Excuse me, sir. But may I ask you to follow us. Mr. Frost would like to speak to you." One of them said towards Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, smiling sheepishly. "Sure…?" Hiccup answered with a squeak.

The guards nodded, ushering Hiccup.

Toothless followed and walked beside Hiccup, "I'm with him." He informed to the guards. One of the guards had probably recognized him for his eyes had widened.

The two got inside the elevator again and the guards were just behind them.

Toothless bumped his elbow at Hiccup's sides, making the latter crane his head up to him.

"What now?" Toothless mouthed and Hiccup shrugged, whispering, "I don't know."

The elevator opened and the guards asked them to follow. The two obeyed, walking past busy cubicles of employees at work. They stopped in front of a door and one of the guards spoke, "Please, enter this room."

Hiccup nodded, pushing the door open. He looked inside and saw Jamie, who waved a hand at him. Jack was nowhere to be found and he stepped foot inside. Toothless followed him, causing Jamie to gape when he saw him, and thinking, _'What is he doing here?'_

Jamie cleared his throat, alerting Jack who was seating at the tall leather chair.

Jack spun the chair, resting his arms at the table in front him. Hiccup stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack, only to step again when Jamie told them to take a seat.

The four of them were now perched at the long meeting table with Jack in the middle seat, Jamie at the right side, Hiccup at the left and Toothless beside him.

None of them spoke. Jamie smiled sheepishly at Hiccup, glancing from time to time at Toothless. Hiccup pursed his lips, fiddling with his hands.

"Here." Jack said, pushing a brown paper bag towards Hiccup.

Hiccup looked questioningly at Jack, asking, "What is this?" He opened the paper bag and saw his raincoat. "Oh, thanks. I forgot about this." He smiled.

Jack nodded his head, not saying a word. The silence took over again and Toothless decided to cut in. "Is that the only reason why you called for him?"

Jamie and Jack looked at the raven haired male before glancing at each other's way. "No…not really." Jamie replied for the both of them, "We wanted to talk privately with Hiccup…regarding some matters."

Toothless rested an ankle to his knee, "You can talk about it **now**." He demanded, saying the last word thickly.

Jamie had his mouth open to say something in retort but stopped when Hiccup cut in, "He knows about the ghost thing." He informed, "Well…he's my bestfriend…he was bound to know that."

"Oh…" was the only reply that Jamie said in return. Jamie leaned back on his chair, swaying the chair side-by-side, "But, aren't you Terrence Fafnir? The stockcar racer…?" He inquired.

Toothless sneered, "I am. Got a problem with that?" He answered dryly. Hiccup gave a warning look at Toothless, silently telling him to be nice. Hiccup knew how his bestfriend got easily pissed off when people hinted confusion at their friendship.

Jamie pursed his lips, thinking it was better to shut his mouth. He was just surprised that a famous person such as Terrence would be friends with someone….psychic or crazy (as Jack insisted) for that matter.

"So, you were not forced earlier?" Jack asked, making Toothless look at him.

"Forced?" Toothless asked, thinking about what happened at the elevator. He made an O shape with his lips upon realization before answering, "Yes, I was."

Jack raised his brow, looking at Hiccup. The freckled boy furrowed his brows at his friend, staring incredulously.

"But not for the same reason as yours." Toothless continued, resting his arms behind Hiccup's chair and leaning closer to his friend. The latter furrowed his brows more, thinking, _'What the heck are you doing?'_

"If you are worried that he followed you here to flirt with you. Don't be, I got that part covered. Right, _babe_?" Toothless said towards the platinum-haired male. He was inwardly gagging; it felt odd saying that to someone he treated like a real brother. "He's taken," he added with a wink.

Hiccup paled, feeling creeped out.

Jack smirked, "Oh is that so?" He replied. "Better keep him in check then. He seemed to look for skinship for the oddest reasons." He added, obviously ticked off at the raven-haired male for no reason. "Not satisfying enough?"

Toothless shoot a glare at Jack which the latter returned. _'This asshole.'_ The both of them thought at the same time.

'_So what if you're famous? I don't need arrogant a-holes like you in my building.'_ Jack thought, plastering a fake dazzling smile on his face.

'_If my friend didn't need your help, I'll be punching you in the face by now.' _Toothless said in his mind, returning the fake smile on Jack's face.

"Wa-wait! Wait," Hiccup said, pulling Toothless out of his chair. "Let me talk to him for a minute," he said sheepishly at the two. Hiccup went out of the room with Toothless close to him. Once they were at an empty hallway, Hiccup spun around to face his bestfriend. "What in Odin's name were you saying!?"

Toothless sneered, playing with his ear before crossing his arms. "Helping you."

"How was that helping!?" Hiccup said, flailing his arms around towards the door. He began pacing back and forth with slump shoulders.

"Look, that guy might have thought that you were some stalker and shit. I'm helping you get rid of that by pretending we're together." Toothless explained.

"But I'm not gay!" [AN: Ha! For now.]

"It's just pretend anyway. Don't piss your pants off!" Toothless retorted.

Hiccup stopped in his steps, "Then…?"

"Then…," Toothless repeated, "You can busy yourself to convince him that you can see ghosts."

"Okay…but why does it have to be you?" Hiccup said, feigning disgust.

"Erk, got any better ideas?" Toothless replied. "Let's just go and get this over with." He said, going back inside the room with Hiccup beside him.

But when they got back inside, Jack and Jamie were already preparing to leave and they were already two meters away from the doors.

"Well, it's good you two are back. Uhm…Mr. Hiccup?" Jack said, trying to gain Hiccup's attention. The said man looked straight into him, asking, "Yes?"

"The reason why I asked to talk to you was about Mr. Carl Fredricksen." Jack informed, watching the freckled man's face properly to see any reaction from him.

Hiccup widened his eyes, "How'd you know about him…?" He asked, remembering the stout man he delivered at two days ago.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Jack retorted, "I saw a piece of paper containing the old man's address…how did you get it?" He continued.

"I got it from Ellie…his wife. She asked me to help her deliver a picture book to his husband."

"But Mrs. Fredricksen is already dead." Jamie butted in.

Hiccup averted his eyes from Jack to meet with Jamie's, "Exactly."

Jamie felt the hair in his arms and legs rose. His gulp was the only sound heard at the moment of long silence.

Jack was starting to believe the smaller male's story. But who knows? Hiccup could have passed by the book by chance or was asked by Mrs. Fredricksen before she even died. "So, he was indeed you."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Mr. Fredricksen asked me to send you his thanks for the book. That's why I asked to see you…" Jack said.

"Oh." Hiccup replied, remembering how he left Carl's house without a word. "How was he?"

"He's alright. He was currently planning for a trip to Paradise Falls." Jack replied with a smile that he quickly pursed into a frown, _'Wait, why am I being friendly?'_ He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have business to attend to."

"Wait," Hiccup said, "…about the last time…you know, the help I asked?"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "Look here, pal. I don't believe in ghosts, Santa or Boogeyman. If you are going to insist that story, I'll have you drag out of my building?" He sneered.

Jack moved past Hiccup, opening the doors when suddenly his arm got stuck. He sighed loudly in irritation, thinking it was the crazy man holding him off. He spun on his heel, yelling, "What now!?" He quickly flushed red when he realized that it was not Hiccup who held him off rather his sleeve got stock by the doorknob.

Jamie rolled his eyes while Hiccup stilled his laugh but Toothless on the other hand, laughed loudly.

"Jack, how about we ask Mr. Hiccup to prove that he could see ghosts? Just to get this over with." Jamie suggested, winking at Hiccup.

"That's not a bad idea." Toothless said in between breaths, leaning his back on the wall.

Jack glanced at Toothless' way with a raise of his brow. _'How ridiculous.'_ He thought.

Hiccup spoke this time, "If I could, would you help me?" He said, facing Jack.

"Haha, why would I agree to something like that? Come on, this is ridiculous." Jack answered.

"Ohh, scared?" Toothless and Jamie taunted at the same time. They proceeded to look at each other in surprise before smiling.

Jack had always hated loosing or being called a coward. _'Game on!'_ He thought, straightening his sleeves and brushing his hair back. "Alright."

Hiccup gave a crooked smile, making Jack feel stupid for agreeing. Jack was now thinking if he made the wrong decision because of pride. But whatever he was thinking, he tried not to show it on his face.

"Promise?"

Jack resisted the urge to gulp, "Promise."

'_Shit.'_ Jack thought right after.

Hiccup searched for Torch and saw the kid ghost spinning at a corner. He smiled at Jack, pointing to where Torch was playing spin, "At that corner, a ghost of a ten year old boy was spinning."

The other three looked to where he pointed at. "I don't see him," Jack said.

"I know. I'm the one who can see ghosts here." Hiccup said sarcastically. Jamie giggled, causing Jack to glare at him. Jamie quickly pursed his lips for he knew that he was already pushing his luck. He was bestfriends with Jack but it did not mean that Jack would never get mad at him.

"Torch, will you move that vase?" Hiccup said. Torch still spun, ignoring Hiccup.

Toothless furrowed his brows, waiting for the darn bratty ghost to do its part, only to see the vase unmoving. _'What the heck was that ghost doing? Why isn't he doing anything?'_

Hiccup looked back and forth at Jack and Torch. Still, the kid ghost was ignoring him. "Come on, Torch." He cooed.

Jack and Jamie watched the vase intently. Jamie's curiosity and excitement slowly died down at the first minute, starting to feel that Hiccup might indeed be lying. While, Jack felt relieve that he would not be obliged to help the crazy man. He laughed inwardly, feeling stupid for being nervous at all.

The three waited another good minute while Hiccup kept on asking Torch to move the vase. Jack got tired and sighed loudly. "This is clearly a waste of time. How about w-" Jack was not able to finish his sentence when the vase floated and moved in circles. His eyes followed the vase as it spun around and his mouth was left gaping at the sight.

"Oh boy," Jack breathed.

* * *

** Frostyemerald - Haha, trust me. It won't be surprising if Hiccup drove his friend nuts one day. XD**

** Aangelik - Actually, I would believe someone who says that. XD But if someone approached me the way Hiccup did, I will be running away as well hahaha. XD I'm sorry, I know I'm mean. -sob-**

** Darkness-of-Angels - Oh, you~ -blush- Ohh, I'm glad I managed to interest you to watch the drama ;3 Yeah, I wanted to give the story my own flare or else I'll just tell everyone to watch the drama and pretend the main characters were Jack and Hiccup. XD But really, I appreciate that you appreciate my own rendition of the story. :D**

** Dawn2halen - Haha, well. Hiccup is a cracked nut and he is about to make the other three cracked nuts as well. (Don't mind me, I don't know what the hell I'm talking about.) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you so much! :D**

** Viola Snow - Haha, I'm the same as well. Usually, I need like a minute to compose and force myself to watch/read the next embarrassing scenes of a show or story. Sorry to put you through that. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D  
**

** Buslimpan - It's great to see you enjoy last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well. XD**

** .3 - It's great to see you again! Haha, apparently, yeah. Jack is a jerk for leaving Hiccup. Tsk, tsk. But you know, we'll get even with Hiccup's persistence. Karma is bad girl, you know. ;3 No Gothel here apparently. We'll get back to them soon enough. ;3**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it is lacking after weeks of waiting. ;3 Enjoy and tell me what ya think!**

**Note:**

**Who is Torch? Torch is a Typhoomerang dragon that the kids discovered in Dragons: Riders of Berk episode 4. If you watched that episode, you'll see that Toothless and Torch don't get along at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Finally, I manage to make the next chapter. ^^**

**And to my dear friend, everLastingTime, thank you so much for the beta. _Schönen Dank! _**

**Status: Beta'd**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Thirteen-leafed Clover**

Jack felt his body freeze. His jaw slackened involuntarily as he watched the ceramic vase float in circles. Jamie was not doing any better. If it was thought to be impossible, the brown haired male's eyes widened more with each second that passes as he watched the same floating object.

"Impossible…" Jack murmured slowly, leaving his mouth open after finishing the sentence.

"Amazing!" Jamie commented with the same giddiness a child would have upon opening Santa's present or finding a dollar under their pillows in exchange for their unattached tooth.

And while the older males were bewildered, the younger two sighed simultaneously. For a moment there, the two thought they would lose the bet just because Torch refused to cooperate with Hiccup. Toothless could have sworn that if he could see the little kid, he would be ruffling the boy's hair in joy by now.

Toothless cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the three. "So? Is that enough proof for you, Frosty?"

Hiccup and Jamie faced Jack, awaiting his reaction. Jack just stood there stiffly, craning his head back to look at the still floating vase. "You must be using a trick here…" Jack accused, not wanting to give into the idea of the existence of real ghosts.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Toothless spat in annoyance. "Why don't you get close to the vase and we'll see if this is just a trick?" He dared.

Jack pursed his lips, although he did not wish to give the arrogant racer the taste of victory, he had no choice but to accept that the paranormal phenomenon happening inside the room was the real thing. Firstly, there hadn't been any time for the two to set up any equipment or apparatus to make the magic happen. Secondly, Jack and Jamie had been the first ones to arrive at the meeting room.

Jamie was not able to contain his feelings anymore. He just allowed the sentences to storm out of his mouth. "Oh my God, they really are real!"

Hiccup awkwardly smiled, "Yes, they are," he confirmed while looking at Torch.

"How long have been seeing ghosts? So, do you have what they call a third eye? I believe you can talk to them right?" Jamie kept on questioning, not even allowing Hiccup the time to reply.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless for help in stopping Jamie from bombarding him with questions, making the raven-haired male sigh, "One question at a time."

Jamie blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head and muttering shy apologies. It was his habit to blabber questions when a topic interests him and the very idea of meeting a real ghost medium thrilled him.

Hiccup tried to answer the questions Jamie threw his way, "Uhm, I have been seeing ghosts for five years now and I am not sure if I have the so called 'third-eye'," he said, quoting the last two words with his fingers. "But yes, I can talk to them."

And while the three were busy doing their question and answer portion, Jack, who was clearly forgotten by the three, took out his phone, dialling the building security's number. He spoke orders at the phone as silently as he could, "Send men up in the meeting room. Now."

And while Jack dropped the call, tucking the phone back into his pocket, the sound of the ceramic vase breaking resonated within the walls of the room, making the four jump out of their skin.

"Torch!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Why did you drop it!?" Hiccup asked a little too strongly when he saw that Torch had his arms crossed with the most annoyed pout in his face, indicating signs that the vase dropping was no accident.

Torch pouted more, looking at Hiccup. The little ghost pointed at sharply at Jack, making Hiccup furrow his brow in question, "Huh?"

Jack, Toothless and Jamie looked at Hiccup as he conversed with Torch. It did not take long before Hiccup looked back solely at Jack, "Is it true that you called for the security?"

Jamie gave his best friend a disappointed look, "Jack..? Is that true?"

Jack just held his chin up and started to pace lazily. He shrugged his shoulders, tucking his hands inside his trouser's pockets. "Look here, Mr. Hiccup." He spun on his heel, sitting at the tip of the long table, "I congratulate you for making me believe in one of the biggest mysteries in the world."

The other four occupants of the room, including the little ghost, silently watched his every move and listened to his every word.

"However…" Jack trailed, "My time is too precious to be wasted by playing 'hero'."

"So, you're backing out?" Toothless asked, "…well, aren't you a lying asshole."

"But you promised…" Hiccup added.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "Look, I'm sorry." He said, raising his palms up in surrender, "But it is not my problem that you're naive enough to believe in promises."

Toothless left the wall he was leaning against when four security guards opened the double doors.

Jack nodded his head towards Hiccup and Toothless, "Escort these two out." The security guards did as they were told, splitting into two groups wherein one group went for Toothless and the other for Hiccup.

Toothless pulled his arm away when one of the guards held it. He gave the guard a sharp look before walking to his friend, pushing the guard's hand away from Hiccup. "You don't need to do this. We're leaving on our own." He said, pulling the smaller male with him.

Hiccup just allowed Toothless to haul him out of the room but not without glancing back at Jack before they left. The security guards followed behind the two visitors, blocking any way for them to go back inside the room.

"Hiccup, you are not going back there." Toothless ordered, making Hiccup roll his eyes. "And I'm saying this for you. That asshole does not know a thing or two about complying with promises. You're better off without that guy's help." He finished as they went inside the already opened elevator.

Hiccup, on the other hand, just rode in silence. Yes, he was disappointed and yes, he should have been discouraged. The problem was, he was not. And in contrast to what most would feel, Hiccup felt more vigour in trying to convince Jack to help him – talking bout' stubbornness issues.

Toothless shook his head, knowing what his friend was thinking about. "I know what you're thinking right now and just so you know I am not helping you. You're on your own."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, pouting, "News flash, I didn't ask you."

And while the two headed outside the building, the older males were still in the meeting room, just standing.

"I can't believe you, Jack!" Jamie exclaimed with disappointment in his eyes. "That guy was telling the truth!"

Jack sighed, "Jamie, are you seriously siding with that guy instead of your own bestfriend?" He asked, looking at the bits of ceramic vase that were scattered on the floor.

Jamie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I am. Jack, you promised and made a bet. Aren't you even a little bit ashamed for going back on your word?"

"Well, he was not ashamed to touch me. Jamie, he was practically asking to invade my life…my privacy!" Jack exclaimed.

Jamie shook his head, grabbing his case and heading towards the door. "Uhh...poor guy. He looked so exhausted. I wonder when was the last time he slept?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious attempt to instill guilt on him.

"You know, _if _I had the chance to help the poor guy out, I would have." Jamie raised his brow at Jack. "I wish _others _wouldthink the same way. Don't you think so, Jack?"

Jack groaned, "Jamie, seriously. Shut it. I'm not changing my mind." He said, grabbing his own case before leaving the room.

Jamie raised his palms in surrender with the case dangling in one of his hands, following after his friend. "Well, I just hope you do not regret your decision," he added with a warning, "Karma is a bitch."

It seemed that the four of them would be back to their normal lives but little did they know that the cheeky little ghost they all seemed to have forgotten had something else in mind.

* * *

...

* * *

"You know you can just stay here, Hiccup." Toothless said, leaning against the wall with arms crossed, watching his friend pack things to head back home. "I won't be here for two months. Might as well have this place occupied." He suggested but truth to be told, he just did not wish for Hiccup to go back to his apartment for he thought that the place must be swarmed with ghosts by now.

Hiccup shook his head, "Toothless, I know you're worried but they follow me wherever I go. It doesn't matter if it is here or at my apartment. They always manage to find me."

Toothless opened his mouth to reason back, only to be cut off by Hiccup. "**And** I do not want to damage anything from your place," Hiccup continued. It was not always the 'situation' but there were times when the ghosts that pursue Hiccup were violent, breaking and jamming anything within their reach when Hiccup refuses to pay them any heed.

The face of Toothless distorted into worry. Two months were a long time for him to be away from his friend. _'Who would be there for him when I'm away?' _He thought. Hiccup knew neither friend nor relative in Burgess for the reason that Hiccup's relatives were living way back in Norway.

"That worries me even more. How about you go with me instead?" Toothless insisted.

Hiccup made a mortified face, "Toothless, the last thing I want is to meet another bunch of ghosts whose language I don't understand."

Toothless snickered, remembering the time Hiccup met the ghost named Wally at one of his races in Japan.

"I had to ask people what _this _and _that _meant in English. Do you know how they looked at me when I asked?" Hiccup said, blowing his bangs out of his face while animatedly waving his hands around.

"Oh?" Toothless said, raising his eyebrow and snickering in amusement.

"They thought I was crazy!" Hiccup exclaimed. "How the heck would I know that the ghost was speaking Indonesian not Japanese!"

"Well…I never heard any Japanese named Wally." Toothless reasoned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, bringing his attention back to packing his clothes. "Whatever the case may be, I'm not going."

Toothless stayed at the wall he was leaning against, looking outside his full-length window. "Is the language barrier the real reason here? Or aren't you just going to keep on pestering that Frosted douchebag?"

Hiccup stopped for a moment, pursing his lips. He laughed awkwardly, fastening his movements in packing his items. "Huh? Of course, not. He rejected after all."

But both of them knew that it was just a lie. And Toothless knew better than stopping his friend because he knew the freckled man would still go for it. _'Just let him do what he wants until he's satisfied.' _Toothless sighed.

"Well, I'm done." Hiccup announced, holding his bag in one hand.

Toothless nodded.

* * *

...

* * *

It had been two days since Jack last met Hiccup and ever since that day, things had been weird for him. If he did not think it was just him having a strife of bad luck, he would think that God was out there to get him or in a more realistic theme, or someone must be playing a prank on him. The very night he came back home after seeing Hiccup at his office building, he had experienced some…pretty abnormal- or should he say- 'frustrating' situations.

His double-story glass-like house, which was a three-hundred and fifty square meter area with a six hundred square meter garden, was tightly monitored by heavy-duty cameras and secured by a lock system that requires password and voice activation before you unlock it with your key. He never had a problem with the system, even once, but the moment he punched in the password, it kept on saying error over and over again.

He tried four times already and he got annoyed, calling the agency that provided his security system and as luck may call it…his phone decided to mess up. Whatever he did, his phone just kept on shutting down and it frustrated him so much that he could not even call his friend, Jamie.

It was starting to get cold and he was dead tired. He was about to drive off to his car, searching his pockets for the keys and unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. He frantically looked for the shining piece of metal for an hour, giving up when he felt hopeless in seeing it.

He had to sleep that night on a chair beside his pool, battling off the coldness of the night. Morning came and Jamie had to drag him out of his sleep, telling Jack that it was already late in the day…and he was terribly late for an important meeting.

All in all, his tardiness did not give a good impression to his clients, adding the dishevelled look he had for not being able to change. _'The hell…they better fix that lock or I swear I'll have it changed!' _He thought. Still, it was a great thing he had a way in talking to clients because by the end of the meeting, Jack was still able to impress them.

The rest of the day went well, except for some mishaps during lunchtime. His plates mysteriously fell **thrice**, which only stopped when he begged God to allow him to have even a bite. _'I haven't eaten anything since last night! Give me a break!'_ And just when he managed to **finally **eat lunch, he had to spurt out the orange juice he gulped for it was undeniably spicy, realizing that hot sauce was puzzlingly mixed in his drink. _'Who put this on my drink!?' _He asked his self, whipping his head around to search for nearby suspects to which he slumped at when he realized no one was near him _at all._

Throughout the day, he had to spend time clearing his throat. The stickiness he felt was probably due to his unaccustomed-ness to spicy food. It was a great contrast with his strong love for sweet and ice cold desserts.

The very next morning, Jack managed to get up from a good nights' sleep inside his home, even finished cleansing himself up from the unnoticeable dirtiness of his body. He shrugged off all the mishaps yesterday as bad luck because this day started off great (or pleasantly- like any other day of his life). He found his keys under his car's wheel, which he thought was odd because he remembered looking at that place numerous times before. He just shrugged the thought away and drove off smoothly.

He was still twenty-minute drive away from reaching his office when his car broke down. He was not able to suppress the groan from his throat, brushing his hair with his hand. He immediately called Jamie, informing him that he would be late today in office.

"Wow, you don't happen to have a birthmark on your ass, right? How unlucky could you be?" His friend joked through the phone.

"Not funny, Jamie," Jack informed, groaning in frustration, "And here I thought it was all over."

Jack could not see his friend but he was sure his friend shrugged his shoulders, "Have you tried to fix your car?"'

"I checked on it," Jack replied, looking down at his greasy hand. He had tried cleaning it with a cloth but it was not enough to clean his hands entirely. "It's something I can't fix on my own." He sighed.

"So, you're commuting?"

"Seems like it," Jack replied, kicking the side of his car. _'What an expensive piece of junk.' _It was the first time this happened but still it maddened him to no end, needing to have his car towed to the nearest fix shop.

The moment his car was brought to a known fix shop, he hailed for a cab in the next fifteen minutes, fanning his self with his hand when he felt the heat increase. One of the things he hated the most was hot climate; he would often feel like melting, which was an understatement, according to him.

Somehow, when he finally managed to hail a ride, he would often feel a tug on his coat or case, making him miss the opportunity to get inside the cab. "What that hell…" He said, searching for any string that caused his case to stick but he saw none.

Not long after, Jack gave up, deciding to take the bus instead. Once inside, he felt the breeze of the air conditioner calm him. The vehicle was filled with commuters; needlessly to say, he had to stand for the rest of the trip.

The ride was horrible in Jack's opinion. He had to spend time standing beside a huge man who probably never heard of deodorant or perhaps hygiene. The worst part, his face was only inches away from the man's armpits and he had to suppress the need to cover his nose, he did not wish to offend anybody…most of the time.

He decided to scoot away for a bit, passing through other people, sighing in relief when he smelt better air this time. But then, the woman beside him spun. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead by now. The middle-aged lady slapped him hard across the face, causing people to look at them whereas Jack cupped his slapped cheek with a surprise look on his face.

"Pervert!" The woman accused, fuming.

Jack put up his hands in surrender, denying the accusation by glancing around the people looking at him. "No, no. I'm not." He said, waving his palms, "Miss, what are you talking about?"

And the words he said infuriated the woman even more, pointing a finger at his chest and dabbing at it, "Don't pretend like you haven't lifted my skirt!"

Jack widened his eyes. He used to lift skirts as a prank when he was like five years old but he never did that again after he started going to school. "Miss, you are doing a big accusation here. I'm innocent!" Jack exclaimed but the woman was having none of it.

Jack did not know what to do and was shocked when the smelly man held him by the shoulder, pushing him towards the front of the bus. People watched as he was thrown off the bus by the huge smelly man, "Scoot away before we have you reported you to the police!"

Jack had his mouth open in disbelief, _'Why the hell is this happening to me?' _He quickly went back to reality when his case was thrown out of the bus next, making him quickly grab it from the street before a vehicle damaged it.

He walked the rest of the way, feeling dizzy by the prickling heat. His cheek hurt and he was sure it was swollen. He felt his entire body dirty from sweat and dust, cursing under his breath. He was sure his hair was a mess from all the brushing and tugging he did on it.

The moment he arrived at the stairs, leading to the entrance of his building, he could not help but groan when he saw the familiar mop of auburn hair.

Hiccup had his head ducked, talking in the air. He was seated in one of the blocked railings for the trees, hiding under the shade of the tree.

"What do you mean you took care of him?" Hiccup asked loudly, unaware of the presence of Jack.

Torch saluted, not saying a word.

"Don't tell me you've done something to him." Hiccup said, looking incredulously at Torch.

Torch pouted his lips, looking at his foot that was busy kicking the ground.

"Torch," Hiccup called, trying to make the kid lift his head and look at him. Torch did raise his head - a puppy look was plastered on his face. Hiccup already had a clue that the kid did something. "What did you do?"

Torch did not remove his puppy look, brimming some tears in his eyes then tucking his hands behind his back. **Just like what my mom used to say…I taught him a lesson. **He replied, enumerating the things he had for the past few days, making Hiccup furrow his brow. _'No wonder I haven't seen him for days…'_

"Look who's here." A voice said grimly cold.

Hiccup swished his head, looking at the man who stood a meter away from him. He quickly sat up, grovelling for words to say.

"So, it was you." Jack continued, laughing harshly and shaking his head furiously. He touched his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "I should have known."

Torch tugged on Hiccup's shirt, making the freckled man look down to face him. **I'm sorry, **Torch said. And Hiccup knew it was voided from any lies. The kid was sincerely sorry. But what will he do now, it seemed like Jack was mad at him now.

"Uhh..Mr. Frost, let me explain." Hiccup said, walking towards Jack.

But Jack had his ears closed for any explanation, brushing his hair back.

Hiccup made a praying pose with his hand, "I know the little guy did things to you…"

Jack spun on his back, shaking his head. Hiccup followed, continuing with his explanation. "But I know he didn't mean it…no wait, he did mean it. It's just that he is still young and he doesn't know what he's doing…he just doesn't know what's right and what's wrong," he explained, following up Jack frantically.

Jack looked at him for a moment, chuckling in a mocking way, "And you know what is right from wrong?" He quickly went back his way with an unreadable look on his face, paying Hiccup no heed until he felt the smaller man grab him by the arm. He glanced at the hand dismally, wrenching his hand away with force that he was not able to control, making the smaller male fall down to the ground, "Don't you get it!?" He exclaimed, "I don't care if a dozen ghosts came to torture me again but I'll say this again, I have no intention to help you at _all_. I have problems to deal with and yours is not one of them!"

Hiccup flinched at the outburst, not bothering to stand up from the ground. Jack looked around and saw people watching the two of them and he could not help but internally groan. _'Great, I'm the bad guy now!'_

"Jack, what the hell!?" Jamie exclaimed, kneeling down to bring Hiccup up. And to his surprise, he saw something he was not able to notice before – the medium had prosthetic for a leg!

Jack was surprised to see his friend, not knowing that Jamie had been waiting for him at the lobby. And apparently, Jamie had seen Hiccup and Jack walking towards the front of the stairs.

Jack lost the rush of adrenaline that he had, looking at Hiccup and noticing his left leg whose pants rode up, revealing plastic clasped with metal. _'Is that…a prosthetic?'_

Hiccup looked down at his feet while Jamie still held him by the shoulder, feeling like the smaller male would stumble any minute. He fixed his pants before gazing up at Jack. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do to make it up to you."

Jack glanced at Jamie before sighing, "Then do me a favour and stay away from me."

Hiccup heard Torch sniffing, trying to hold back a sob. _'I guess this is the last straw, huh?' _He asked inwardly, nodding his head dejectedly and moving from Jamie's hold, bidding him goodbye as he walked away.

* * *

**Maybe I made Jack too OOC on this one? But yeah know, I had to. ^^**

**Sorry for making him sound like a bad guy here. He'll learn soon enough. :)**

**I'll try to update soon though I'm travelling back home and hopefully, the internet connection was not as bad as it was the last time I've been there. **

**Notes:**

**Who is Wally? He is actually Wall-e from the movie Wally. I was going to make a flashback story and put it here but then I realized it was too long already...like 1.2k words and it was not finished yet so I deleted the whole thing. XD If you wanted to know the story of Wally and Eve, leave it at the review section then I'll upload it as a mini-drabble thingy. That's only if you want it to.**

**As for the "Birthmark on your buttcheeks." It is said that anyone with a birthmark on their buttcheeks carries bad luck. I'm not sure if it was to themselves or to others. XD**

**Why did I title this chapter as Thirteen-leafed clover? Firstly, thirteen is said to be an unlucky number whereas a clover could mean luck (provided it was four-leafed). So I thought, since Jack was having a string of bad luck, might as well titled it to something that corresponds to luck. ^^**


End file.
